Conventional systems exist for producing signals that have a desired frequency. In some cases, such systems may produce signals, and, in particular, low-frequency signals, to a workable level of precision for a particular application. Generally speaking, however, higher frequencies may be more difficult to produce with a needed level of precision.
For example, variables such as an electrical current are sometimes measured at a remote location, and then mapped onto a corresponding frequency value for transmission to another location. In this case, or in other cases where such a frequency value corresponds to a fast-changing measurement variable, the frequency value actually produced may have a lower precision level than a precision of the technique used to measure the variable. As another example, it may be the case that circuits designed to produce highly-precise frequencies are relatively expensive and/or complicated to design and use.